Character Bio
by pottercouples1216
Summary: Rose Weasley id beginning her new year with all her friends, everything looks great until on one particular lonely night she becomes lost in a party game messing up her entire plan..


I apologize for any spelling mistakes before hand this is just notes and introduction to my characters.

Ok so I have a story that has been done a million times but I don't like normal and my story line never follow the correct path. This one will have a few good twists that I hope no one will see coming, well maybe a few people can figure it out but I want every one else to be like WHAO WHAT THE ****?

- minny bio is to be written on them

The story shall be called, [I]'m Abso[l]utely P[o]siti[ve] That I Hate [You] the main character will be rose weasly and everyone can guess who the others will be Scorpuis Malfoy, Albus Potter, -'Lilly Potter, -Hugo Weasly, -Brain Zabini, Grayson Wood, Abigal Longbottom, Amber Cunningham, Adam Jordan, Alice Zabini, -Darcy Goyal, Jane Dursly, Katherine Jordan, Olivia Wood, Shannon Finnegan, -Erlin Nott, Kai Long -Lorcan and Lysander, james potter

I found this list of people online as different characters I researched some belong to other people I believe? But here are the list of characters I made up, the first paragraph are roses friends, the second is scors, the third is albus's and the last is randome others mentioned in their year.

'Rose's:

'Allie Harrington (muggle born)

'Jay Evans (half blood)

'Jessie Dua (muggleborn)

Travers Edison (blood traitor)

Rachel and Ronnie Walker (blood traitors) [ferternal twins]

Jake Hill (half blood)

'Scor's:

'Danny Green (pureblood)

'Perri Husher (half Blood)

Beavis Clark (muggle born)

Beatrice (Bea) Rockland (half Blood)

Scott More (Blood Traitor)

'Albus's

Riley King (half blood)

Nan Washbrad (half blood)

Brighton York (muggle Born)

Lilly Potter (half blood mixed with blood traitor?)

Main characters brief bio

**Name:** Rose Weasly  
><strong>Character Age:<strong> 16  
><strong>Setup:<strong> Ron and Hermionie's oldest child, Hugo's older sister  
><strong>Physical<strong> **Description:** deep blue eyes, auburn red curly hair, porcelain completion with freckles scattered across her cheeks and nose, likes to wear green, average height, rather skinny for her height  
><strong>Mood: <strong>very head strong, easily annoyed, her buttons are hard to find but when they are pushed she goes crazy, the normal Weasley short end fuse, has good insight when its not her situation she's in when its hers she has no idea what to do, she can be bossy, normally very friendly and wont be mean to you if you haven't given her a reason.  
><strong>Faves:<strong> Hogwarts, Quidditch, Reading Fiction, doodling, art, being with her friends, forcing her friends to come and wander the castle  
><strong>Detests:<strong> Being pushed, mean people, Malfoy (most of the time) chewing with your mouth open, detention, being compared to her parents, being told what to do when her friends start making out and stop paying attention to you…-_-  
><strong>Lives:<strong>In a Suburb small town in Brittan

Scor:

**Name:** Scorpuis Malfoy  
><strong>Character Age:<strong> 16  
><strong>Setup:<strong> Draco and Asteria's only child  
><strong>Physical<strong> **Description:** silver blue eyes, longish Blond hair, sharp facial features, toned muscles from sports, taller then average.  
><strong>Mood:<strong> likes to push peoples buttons, can get very annoying, needs to get outside at least once a day (if he doesn't things get baadddd) when he gets angry he yells a lot and has regular teenage angst. Has qualities of his dad but has his mothers caring heart he can be rather cocky at times and hates admitting he's wrong but will when he knows he is.  
><strong>Faves:<strong> Hogwarts, Quidditch, Reading action, doodling, music (guitar), being with his friends  
><strong>Detests:<strong> Being pushed into things he doesn't want to do (parents) being told to do things, when practice gets canceled, getting rejected by girls, being compared to his dad  
><strong>Lives:<strong>In a very secluded area in a mansion he finds completely unnecessary for his 3 person family.

**Name:** Allie Harrington  
><strong>Character Age:<strong> 16  
><strong>Setup:<strong> Come from America and is the youngest out of two daughters

**Physical** **Description:** Brown eyes, long dark brown hair, average height, has several different styles in clothes and likes to wear different ones each day, make-up different everyday but always a lot of eyeliner, tanish skin tinny feet.

**Mood: **when she's lost she just goes along with what everyone else is doing but is not a follower, never gives in to peer pressure and does what she wants to do. she dresses in different styles but does not have multiple personality disorder she just doesn't know who she wants to be yet. She is very smart and is very in to art/music/dance/theater.  
><strong>Faves:<strong> Hogwarts, Quidditch, Reading Fiction, dancing the night away, doodling, art, being with her friends experimenting with make up and making her own clothes or adding her ideas onto clothes she already bought  
><strong>Detests:<strong> being told what she should do, when people try and change her, when she is picked on, getting a "bad" grade, when her food is taken away from her  
><strong>Lives:<strong> on the east coast of America.

**Name:** Jay Evans  
><strong>Character Age:<strong> 16  
><strong>Setup:<strong> Middle child, parents divorced, two other sisters  
><strong>Physical<strong> **Description:** Green eyes, longish brown hair, tanish skin, sharp features, strong shoulders/chest good muscles from sports.  
><strong>Mood: <strong>Calm and the "peace maker" of the group, can still get angry but it takes a lot except when it comes to when others hurt his friends/sister or when his dad is mentioned. Is very protective but not possessive, kind of a ladies man but hasn't had many girlfriends, he would rather be in a serious relationship with someone he actually cares about for personality and not just looks. Always makes people laugh and can be the life of the party.  
><strong>Faves:<strong> Hogwarts, Quidditch, doodling, music, being with his friends, laughing, having one day to himself when he can just listen to music and think about everything,  
><strong>Detests:<strong> when people hurt his loved ones, his dad, being home, annoying sluts, not getting his homework done in time, detention, not knowing what he wants in life.  
><strong>Lives:<strong>the heart of London in an apartment where he has lived since his dad left

**Name:** Lilly Potter  
><strong>Character Age:<strong> 15  
><strong>Setup:<strong> youngest daughter of Harry and Ginny potter  
><strong>Physical<strong> **Description:** straight bright red hair, brown eyes, short for her age, average weight, freckles all over her face, a look of innocence. so ironic!  
><strong>Mood: <strong>very loud and excited, curious to everything and can't wait to grow up. She has I low tolerance for anything annoying and her family, she would rather not be remembered as just another potter. She hates the reputation she has to live up to and hates the constant need to do something so extraordinary that blows everyone else away. She tries to distance herself from her family so she doesn't have to live up to this but sometimes when she gets angry she does spontaneous things to prove herself but normally don't end up working out. Likes to date but is not a whore.  
><strong>Faves:<strong> doodling, music, being with her friends, laughing, love, boys, getting out of that damn place just for a little while (Hogwarts)  
><strong>Detests:<strong> expectations, work, Quidditch, doing work, falling in love, stupid people, her family (most of the time)  
><strong>Lives:<strong> In a Suburb small town in Brittan

**Name:** Albus Potter  
><strong>Character Age:<strong> 16  
><strong>Setup: <strong>middle child of Harry and Ginny Potter  
><strong>Physical<strong> **Description:** uncontrollable black hair, green eyes, tall, basic build of muscles.  
><strong>Mood: <strong>quite except when with his friends, would spend all his time with them if he could, loves annoying his younger sister but is actually very protective over her. Eats like a maniac. He can be rather arrogant and a big head but only to a certain extent. He is actually kind of a romantic and is just trying to find the right girl. Likes to draw his own cartoons  
><strong>Faves:<strong> Quidditch, potions, flying, swimming, girls, friends, drawing and sleeping in.  
><strong>Detests:<strong> waking up, rainy days, Slytherins, the cold, getting in fights (but they happen all to often)  
><strong>Lives:<strong> In a Suburb small town in Brittan

**Name:** Danny Green  
><strong>Character Age:<strong> 16  
><strong>Setup:<strong> youngest son, three older sisters.  
><strong>Physical<strong> **Description:** short military cut strawberry bond hair, hazel eyes, box like face, large nose, average height, kind of skinny (seeker)  
><strong>Mood: <strong>proud of his heritage but has no desire to continue it, dislikes his parents but are constantly showered in gifts for they tried 4 times to have a son because all they care about is carrying on the name. he cares for his sisters and normally gives them what he gets, only one sister still remains at Hogwarts Jacey Green. Likes to do what he wants live every other teenage boy and values his friendship very high, can get annoyed with scor but they are best friends after all.  
><strong>Faves:<strong> eating pizza (something he never gets to do, its to muggl-ish his parents say -_-) hanging out by the lake, playing seeker, chasing girls, playing games, winning, comics.  
><strong>Detests:<strong> his parents, loosing, dancing.  
><strong>Lives:<strong> In an unnecessary mansion in Ireland.

**Name:** Jessie Dua  
><strong>Character Age:<strong> 16  
><strong>Setup:<strong> youngest daughter one older sister and one older brother, none remain at Hogwarts.  
><strong>Physical<strong> **Description:** dyed purplish red hair, freckles scattered all over her face, square glasses/contacts, shortish but not to short, blue eyes with yellow rim around her pupil  
><strong>Mood: <strong>Very loud and crazy, always funny and energetic (except at sleepovers, very mellow then). She has no idea what she wants to do but is completely prepared for her future, constantly thinks about it and changes what she wants every day. She is always reading something exciting and if she isn't she is animatedly talking to one of her friends, her only problem is she talks to fast for professors to understand her sometimes.  
><strong>Faves:<strong> dancing, writing, reading, drawing, flying, anything crazy and fun.  
><strong>Detests:<strong> when people are being arrogant toerags, when she is told to stop reading in class, mouth noises, being called stupid or ditsy.  
><strong>Lives: <strong>in a small town in Ireland.

**Name:** Perri Husher  
><strong>Character Age:<strong> 16  
><strong>Setup:<strong> oldest child, one younger sister  
><strong>Physical<strong> **Description:** amber colored eyes with gold speckles, tall, light brown hair normally in a pony tail.  
><strong>Mood: <strong>usualy happy, very sarcastic and funny, seems to be not much to her but only people who really try find that she is actually very vulnerable and a caring soul, she has been threw a lot but doesn't display her business out like everyone else as she says.  
><strong>Faves:<strong> ice cream, laughing, hanging out, games, boys, singing, sleeping.  
><strong>Detests:<strong> bitchy people, when people bring something up then go I don't wanna talk about it, and getting bad grades.  
><strong>Lives: <strong>London.

**Name:** Travers Edison  
><strong>Character Age:<strong> 16  
><strong>Setup:<strong> large family 3rd oldest out of 6 kids, four sisters and 2 brothers (one brother at Hogwarts two sisters) –Charlie(brother) Lizzy and Daniel(sisters, Lizzy younger)  
><strong>Physical<strong> **Description:** longish light brown hair with bangs (kinda mushroom top-ish but mixed with a bit of Beiber hair), light brown eyes, average hight build and basically everything  
><strong>Mood: <strong>a generally happy person, awesomely awesome, nice, funny, caring; all in all a great guy. He also does randome funny impressions. His story is that he has had a crush on Rachel since third year and everyone wants them to get together. Also he has diabetes.  
><strong>Faves:<strong> drawing, anime, games, making people laugh, Rachel, writing stories that he never finishes, being with his friends.  
><strong>Detests:<strong> his diabetes when it interrupts his Rachel time, when his mom sends him howlers for things out of his control, teachers who are mean for no apparent reason.  
><strong>Lives: <strong>Ireland country side

**Name:** Rachel Walker  
><strong>Character Age:<strong> 16  
><strong>Setup:<strong> only child  
><strong>Physical<strong> **Description:** silver blue eyes, glasses, short blond hair, short, skinny, punky style  
><strong>Mood: <strong>very funny, very cute always into her artwork and gets into this zone when she draws, only a few people can talk to her while she's drawing likes to hang out in more of quite environments but when a party is around she is full out party girl  
><strong>Faves:<strong> drawing, dancing, quite at some times loud and fun at others, hanging out with her boyfriend, hanging out with her best friend Travers

**Detests:** when her boyfriend gets drunk at parties and she has to clean up after him, when people make fun of her style, annoying people who don't leave her alone when shes trying to draw, when she accidentally gets in the zone during class and missed the entire lesson because she was drawing..  
><strong>Lives: <strong>Ireland


End file.
